The Master Murderer
by FrozenRainDrops22
Summary: A brighter future looks to be in the vote of Harold Saxon. Sherlock suspects something's up once he notices all the tapping. A WhoLock crossover in which focuses on the residence of 221 Baker St. during the time of The Master being Prime Minister.


_**Prologue ~**_

"Oh will you turn the bloody thing off already?" Sherlock complained as he adjusted the goggles on his face. He turned to his experiment and recorded down his findings on a note pad.

"Come on Sherlock. It's the elections. Don't you want to see who will be the next prime minister?"

"Dull. It's unimportant to me." Sherlock replied monotonously.

The army doctor ignored his friend's lack of enthusiasm and carried on the conversation. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm voting for Saxon."

"I don't care John."

"I think he'd be really great. I trust him."

"John, it doesn't matter to me."

"So you're not going to vote?"

Sherlock turned to John and humored him with a falsely amused face. "Um…no!" He smiled and turned back to his work. John rolled his eyes and turned back to the television. He ignored Sherlock's request of turning it off and continued to watch the campaign. Sherlock sent an annoyed glare John's way, but the army doctor didn't even notice. Sherlock pouted before trying to ignore the idiotic politicians and return to his work. He got about five minutes into it before he started to hear John tap his foot.

-tap tap tap tap-

-tap tap tap tap-

-tap tap tap tap-

"Oh will you quit it? Honestly if you insist on having that thing on at least stop the infernal tapping."

John blinked. "…oh sorry. Didn't even realize I was doing it." He chuckled.

"Well, now that you do; stop."

John rolled his eyes, but stopped anyways.

Perhaps another few minutes passed before Sherlock found his ears plagued once again by the tapping.

-Tap tap tap tap-

-Tap tap tap tap-

"John!" Sherlock growled.

"What?" The army doctor replied distractedly.

-Tap tap tap tap-

"You're doing it again!"

"Doing what?"

-tap tap tap tap-

"The tapping!"

John blinked in confusion and immediately stopped his hand. "Oh sorry…I just don't realize it when I'm doing it."

This time Sherlock didn't go back to his experiment. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and stared at John intently; his mind whirring at a hundred miles.

"John…everybody had their quirks, their habits; things that make them, _them. _A twitch in a mouth perhaps when one is nervous, shaking hands caused by trauma, chewing on ones lip when they are bored. Just small forms of stimulation that the body provides to keep the body active…"

"Sherlock what are you getting at?" John replied confused.

"John I have lived with you for a while now. I know all of your little habits. You purse your lips out when you are thinking, your rub your fingers together when you are a bit anxious, you take sharp intake of air when you are in an uncomfortable conversation and wish to change the subject-"

"What are you-"

"You've never tapped your feet like that. Especially in such a continuous rhythm, and it's not even just your feet. Right now, you just did it with your hand. In all these months I've known you, day after day. You've never done that. Even while watching television, you don't. So it's not the television itself. But maybe what you are watching… actually in fact…you're doing it now…"

-tap tap tap tap-

John brought his hand up to his chest to stop his fingers from tapping on the chairs arm. He gave Sherlock a look of concern.

"Is there something wrong with me?"

"…I don't know…" Sherlock turned his attention to the screen. "Harold Saxon…" He whispered the name that was featured.

["Vote Saxon! He's exactly what this country needs. Put your faith in Saxon! And as a bonus, he's handsome.]

Sherlock quirked his head slightly at the campaign. "That's it? That's all he's saying and you're going to vote for him?"

"…well…that's not all he…says." John furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"Then what else does he say? What does he stand for? Why are you placing your trust in him?"

"…I dunno. He…just seems like _the _guy."

-tap tap tap tap-

-tap tap tap tap-

"John!"

The army doctor quickly stopped his foot from tapping on the floor. "Jesus, sorry. I don't even realize I'm doing it."

Sherlock clicked the button that turned the television off.

"Something's not right…" He turned to John.

"When are the elections commencing?"

"In about a week…"

"Grab your coat, we're going out."

"Where?"

"Just do it."

Sherlock opened the door to the diner and plopped himself down at a table. John was about to join him before Sherlock requested he turned the television on.

"What station should I put it on?"

"Anything. Anything that has commercials."

John complied and rejoined Sherlock at the table. Since he was at a diner, he ordered a bite to eat while he waited for Sherlock to do his thing and then explain whatever he was going on about this time.

Finally the show that was featuring cut to a commercial and a campaign of Harold Saxon appeared. Sherlock scanned his eyes around the restaurant and awaited a response. His eyes locked onto a woman in her forties. Her long acrylic nails sure enough started to tap on her table.

-tap tap tap tap-

-tap tap tap tap-

Sherlock's eyes darted around and his eyes caught onto a man in his twenties patting on his thigh to the same rhythm.

-tap tap tap tap-

-tap tap tap tap-

Even a girl no older that fourteen started tap her thumb against the table.

"John look…" Sherlock gestured in the direction of the strangers tapping away.

John's eyes widened. "So it's not just me then…"

"No…"

John glanced around the room. The man seemed to have stopped, but the woman was still tapping and John was making sure to keep aware of his body so he didn't end up tapping, himself. It wasn't as if he had the urge to do it…it's just that…it happens when he's not thinking about it. Like it's something placed far back in his mind, something so far it's, like it's hidden.

"Is it…hypnotism?" John asked cautiously.

"…perhaps."

"But…when was I hypnotized?" The army doctor stopped to think. "It's Saxon right? He's doing something to us so that he wins the campaign."

"Good." Sherlock praised John. "But the real question here is; who is this Harold Saxon? And why is it absolutely essential that he wins this election?" The detective whipped out his phone and started texting right away.

"Who are you contacting?"

"Mycroft."

John nodded. "Good…yes. Good plan. Call the government…"

"I don't call John, I text."

**-Email me files and reports on Harold Saxon. Background information.- SH**

"Hang on." John stopped eating and gave Sherlock a confused look. "Why aren't you affected? It's obviously been affecting more than just the people who watch the campaign right? I mean, that girl over there. I doubt she's interested, yet she's tapping."

"Who's to say she's not interested?" Sherlock challenged. John was of course correct, but wanted to see what his friend had to say.

"Well…I dunno. Most girls her age are worrying about other things; boys, popularity, the latest teen models and such. Not older men fighting over power."

"Good John. Which means?" Sherlock edged him closer.

"Which means…it's…" John tried to work things out in his head. "Which means…the hypnotism is placed somewhere else. It's not in the television broadcasting."

"Good, almost right."

"So that's not it?"

"Well…not necessarily." Sherlock whipped his phone out as he heard it beep.

**Thought you would never ask. You seem to be getting slower.- MH**

Sherlock scowled.

** -It's not that I've gotten slower. It's just that I don't particularly care about this area of interest. Something interesting has to be happening in order for me to be aware. - SH**

"Come along John. Back to the flat."

"Give me your phone." Sherlock demanded once John had gotten home. It had been five days since Sherlock had questioned Harold Saxon, and John had barely heard two words from the detective since. All he did all day was research and examining things such as his phone since John refused to give up his earlier. Now John figured he was just asking again for it.

"No Sherlock. Don't experiment on my phone."

Sherlock gave him a stern look. "I'm not going to experiment on it. I'm going to destroy it."

"What! No!" John took a step back from his friend. "Why?"

"The process is accelerated when you use it."

"Process? What process." John started to worry a bit.

"The hypnotism. It's in the satellites. Phones use satellites, do they not?" Sherlock held out his hand. "Now give it to me."

John hesitated. "So…if I stop using my phone, it'll stop?"

"No."

The army doctors eyes widened. "What?"

"John have you've ever seen me make a call? Perhaps maybe once in your life, maybe twice when I put a phone directly up to my ear. It is a rare occurrence. Almost as rare as when I watch television. It hardly ever happens, John. And yet…"

-tap tap tap tap-

John watched as Sherlock's fingers tapped against the table he was sitting at.

"It's still…there. In the back of my mind John; it's there." He held his fingers up to his forehead. "Four taps. A continuous rhythm, practically _implanted _in my head. Most people wouldn't notice such a thing." Sherlock smiled. "But I'm not most people am I?"

"Hang on. If you're hypnotized too, then why are you destroying my phone?"

"Like I said, it accelerates the process. Bring a phone right to your ear? Stare at a box for hours on end? It's being drilled into your brain John."

John took a nervous breath. "Right…" He handed his phone over to Sherlock who quickly took it apart and snapped the pieces. "Is there a way to stop this… thing…from being broadcasted into our heads? What does it do anyways?"

"It makes you vote for him…basically. You said so yourself. You trust him."

"So…it's like subliminal messaging?"

"I think it's more of a code. Very subtle. It has to be something that most people would miss."

"Right…how do you know all this?"

Sherlock gave John a wild look indicating that he was about to show off. "Harold Saxon is a fake. Actually he hasn't existed till recently. It took me a while to actually hack into and get some of the information of these sites. But it turns out, as I was looking for the records of this man, I realized that I wasn't the only one looking." Sherlock smiled. "Torchwood."

"Torchwood?"

"Yes. Apparently they focus on extra terrestrial life forms interfering with our planet and Harold Saxon's life just doesn't quite add up to them."

"…Extra terrestrials? You mean like aliens…"

"Come now John. It's rather obvious now isn't it? The human race was being too loud. Other things have noticed us. Big Ben…the star on Christmas…according to Torchwood, it all has to do with aliens."

"And you believe them? How do you know they aren't just a bunch of nutters?"

"Mycroft confirmed that for me. Remember…my brother's name opens up doors."

"Alright then…Harold Saxon…is an alien?"

"From what I see here…yes."

"Jeeeezuus…."

"There's something else." Sherlock folded his hands together in thought. "They mention someone else…someone called…The Doctor."

"The Doctor? Doctor who?"

"That's all it says…just…The Doctor." Sherlock smirked. "Neat, isn't it?"

"Well who is he?"

"They say he's someone who can help. A brilliant man not of this earth who has walked among us as if human, through our time and helps in times of need."

"Through…time…like a time traveler?" John asked skeptically.

"In a blue box!" Sherlock smiled. "A genius who travels through time _and _space in a blue box! Isn't that fantastic?"

"Sherlock you're beginning to worry me…you don't take interest in this stuff. You don't give one damn about space. And now, it's fantastic? Sherlock, what's going on?"

"Your right John…you've only seen me interested in murder. What does this say then John?"

The army doctor stood in his place and thought of all the possibilities. He gazed back into Sherlock's intense glare and found his answer.

"Oh my…god…" John whispered.

"My dear Watson…I may have just found…the greatest murderer of them all. It's going to happen…and I have a feeling it won't just be a few people."

**Authors note. Hiya! This idea kinda just popped into my head today when I was watching the episode again on TV. I was just like…wondering. What the hell was Sherlock doing at the time, surly that man would have noticed something was up. So I wrote this. I've actually only REALLY gotten into Doctor Who in the past two weeks xD Two weeks ago I started on episode 1. I am now on episode 60. So I would appreciate if you didn't spoil anything beyond that. But…other than that yeah…**

** Well what do you think? Should I keep this somewhat canon and have Sherlock on his own adventure just going through the even and not meeting the characters? Or mix it in with The Doctor and make my own version of the story…**

**Or just delete the whole freakin thing and save myself the trouble?**

** Ps; I'm American so sorry if I misuse any British terms or have weird American ones in…**


End file.
